Birds of a feather
by Pontomedusa
Summary: When the construction of the pyramid is just at the beginning, someone catches the Holy Emperor's attention. Someone who's sadistic, bold and skilled for murder...and who's a young woman. Maybe Souther found the one who can get his heart?
1. Birds of Prey do not sing

**1. Birds of prey do not sing**

I'm sitting on my throne, admiring from the terrace of my palace my shrine that's growing, when the haphazard sounds of a running man break the silence.

"Seitei Souther!"

My lieutenant still is short of breath and, even at the respectful distance that he keeps from my holy person, I can smell the stench.

Of sweat. Of dirt. Of fear.

Fear?!

What can one of my men fear, if not my wrath?

"Seitei Souther, I'm coming from the village of Blue Water...it's been terrible, the platoon that had to conquer it has been defeated!"

"What? Defeated by a couple of bumpkins, Souther's army? _My_ army?"

The idiot is so scared that he doesn't realize he should be afraid of _me_.

"Everyone is dead, everyone is dead...only me...their chief, a real devil...spared only me, told me to come back here, said I was message..."

Only at this stage I notice his hands are covered with blood-soaked bandages.

"What's happened to your hands?"

And now he quits saying constructed sentences for good, and falls to the floor, almost unconscious.

From another of my men, who kneels down to examine him, I find out in a mixture of amazement, rage and admiration that they amputated all his fingers.

...

He's the first, but not the last.

I send to that damned village larger and larger platoons, and the few soldiers who come back are always missing something. Some an eye, some their fingers; one must have annoyed them indeed, because they returned him with no nuts. Well, they've been kind: first, they tied his scrotum with a twine, so he wouldn't bleed to death.

I would be furious with these bumpkins who dare rebelling to me, if I weren't fascinated too. And a little envious as well. Some of their sadistic punishments hadn't come even to my mind.

* * *

I leave my horse not far from the walls of Souther's city, in a meadow. At least, he will pass the time eating.

"Behave, I recommend you. Stay here till I come back."

Syrio nods, as he understood. Of course he understands, and he'll obey. He's a good horse. I put a hand in my pocket, and pull out a carrot. I break it in two and offer it to my steed. While he gently eats from my hand, careful not to hurt me with his teeth, I turn to look at the city, dominated by the enormous, still under construction pyramid.

It's been two months, by now, that our village is suffering continuous attacks. Personally, I confess, I would only like to be left alone.

We built walls, we gathered weapons, we trained to fight, but we hoped that all of this would never reveal necessary. At the first attack, I confess, rage got the upper hand over me: after having exterminated the soldiers (trapped under the walls, at the bottom, because the proper village is on the top of a hill, and forced to enter few at a time through the breach they had managed to open, butchering them was not hard), I saved one.

I wanted to spare him so he'd send a message to his emperor, but the bastard dared calling me a whore and said he would cut off my head.

I'm curious to know how he'll manage to, with no fingers.

I confess I acquired a taste for it, with the troops that came later; our defence techniques work, but I had to get a little satisfaction with those bullies. I have a quick temper, it's true, and the times we live in for sure didn't sweeten me. Furthermore, I hoped the terror could compensate for our scarcity of means.

I wasn't mistaken.

Soldiers keep coming, but many of them are so scared, as soon as they see us in action, that they scoot. This way, it's easier for us to defeat the ones who stay, who don't have the power of large numbers any more.

Virtuous circle.

But we can't go on like this forever. If Souther lost his temper and decided to confront us personally, I don't know if we'd be able to face him.

We are an army, not holy warriors.

I have to take a decision, but before that I need to see with my own eyes how dangerous he actually is. Our big enemy, the Holy Emperor. Souther.

I left this morning, at dawn. Elliott absolutely wanted to come with me, but I told him not to. He's my deputy, and a better warrior than me as well. I told him that, in case I don't come back, he must take the command. I gave him directions for the first needs, and then I greeted him. I shook his hand. He hugged me, instead.

"Be careful. For a woman alone, those animals are even more dangerous. If they kidnapped you..."

"You know I can look after myself quite well." I smile. "And in any case, it's just a recognition. This time, I'll keep a low profile. And in any case, if anything happened to me, don't do something mad to come and save me. As when we fight, village is our priority. Not individuals."

"I don't know if I could leave you there, Azusa."

Dear Elliott. The woman he loves is married to his best friend. Regarding me, I don't even remember the last time I've fallen in love. We keep company to each other...but from another point of view, the feeling that binds us together is stronger than love.

"At the moment your chief is still me, and I order you to look after the village. Take care."

I hugged him too, fleetingly, then I got on Syrio and left.

...

I'm in the city, confused among people. The soldiers spread terror, and play the bullies. I'd like to cut some of them into pieces so much...but today, I must stay in the shadows. Today.

Finally, the Emperor comes. Sat on a throne mounted on a motor vehicle, he sports a cruel smile, and cold and very clear eyes.

I confess I'm taken aback; I expected someone less young, less elegant, less...

With a shout that wakes me up from my reverie, a man moves away from the crowd, brandishing a knife. He's fast; before the soldiers can do anything, he's already leaped on the vehicle that carries the throne.

He's fast, indeed, but not as much as the Holy Emperor, who disappears from sight to reappear behind the poor rebel and chop off his head with an edgeways hit of his hand. Then, Souther bursts into an evil laughter.

He moves faster than the eye, and his lethal hits are executed with grace and elegance. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The technique, I mean. The technique.

...

I retrace on my steps, absorbed in my thoughts. What I found out today is worrying me.

The Emperor is cruel, dangerous, ruthless.

And so handsome.


	2. The Phoenix does not catch flies

**2. The Phoenix does not catch flies  
**

The council is assembled in the town hall, which actually is a small house in the middle of the village. And the council, actually, is me, Elliott, Mr Takei and Hikaru, skilled warrior as well as good engineer (the excellent defence given by the walls of the village largely is her credit).

"Time is running out. If Souther decides to come and take care of us personally, he'll butcher us without even crumpling his cape. Now that I've seen him in action, I know for sure."

Mr Takei is very old, maybe the oldest in the village, which makes him very wise. But very boring as well.

"Are you proposing to surrender?" he asks.

"Never!" Elliott shouts, exaggerating and dramatizing as usual. "We'll die fighting!"

"I'm thinking about a third option," I say. "I want to offer him an alliance."

"Why should he accept to ally with us, when he can simply destroy us?" Hikaru asks.

"You have a point. Sincerely, I hope my marked persuasion skills will come off the best."

"There's nothing funny, he's going to cut your throat before you can say a single word!" Elliott snorts.

"Assuming that you can get to Souther before his soldiers gun you down," Mr Takei piles on.

"Or worse!" Hikaru ends.

"Well guys, what can I say? Thank you for your support." I sigh. "I inform you that I already have a plan to get to him. And let's hope that his admiration for our 'work' is enough to persuade him at least to listen to me."

"Admiration?" Hikaru is incredulous. "He hates us. He'd butcher us all if he could! Actually, he already tried several times!"

"And yet it's true, he admires us," Mr Takey says. "His sadistic disposition surely is tickled by...ehm...Azusa and Elliott's _unique_ taste."

"Well, since the taste for mutilations belongs to us both, we'll go together," Elliott says.

"No, no way," I answer. "The risk of dying is real this time, and you are the only one who can manage the village at the beginning, at least until you reorganize yourselves without me. You must stay here, that's all."

Elliott grinds his teeth, but doesn't complain any more. He has a soldier's soul, and soldiers carry out superiors' orders.

'The risk of dying is real', I said it myself...but only now I realize about the real implications. I don't want to die, I confess I'm afraid, or better still...I'm scared shitless. But I also want to see him again. I mean, I want to save my village. This is worth risking my life, right? Not seeing again a psycho with eyes as clear as ice...damn.

I'm not so sure it's a good idea any more, but by now that's it and I can't back down.

...

I've come back to Souther's city; Syrio is waiting for me outside the walls.

I wander the streets wrapped in a worn out cloak, trying to keep a low profile. If a group of soldiers attacked me, for sure I wouldn't be able to face them alone.

I want to study how Souther's men behave, searching for the weakest link. Many are sadistic psychos, but others are just cowards who sacrificed their conscience for board and lodging.

I stop at arm's length to watch a group of these gentlemen tormenting a poor old man. The man is unable to walk, and probably is starving, because the rogues promise him that they'll give him an apple if he manages to dance. The poor guy tries to stand at least on his knees, but he falls back to the ground at once. The soldiers burst into laughter, the one who has the apple waves it in his face, another one hits him, shouting he's only a lazy bones. But there is one who doesn't laugh as loud as the others, and does nothing against the old man. He looks out of place; and in fact, while the others keep on mortifying the poor thing, he walks away. He's my man.

I wait for him to be far enough from his comrades, then I follow him.

"Hi!" I tell him. And I lower down the cloak that hid my face and shoulders.

He starts, I clearly took him by surprise...it seems Souther is not that demanding regarding recruiting. Then, he turns to look at me, and his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Uh...hi...?"

Fine, he's an evolutionary step below gibbon.

I glance down, trying to look shy and sheepish.

"You know...I've been aware of you for a while..."

The idiot's eyes open wide.

"You've been aware of me?" He seems incredulous, and with good reason. "I've never noticed you, instead."

I don't find it hard to believe, you idiot, you wouldn't notice a pole even if you had it up your...I make an effort to keep on smiling.

"Well, you know, I've finally found the nerve to talk to you because...I'd like to ask you..."

The moron hangs on my every word.

"I have such a big...desire..."

He pretty much starts drooling. Clearly he's not used to interact with a woman without assaulting her, kidnapping her children, slaying her husband, or other similar pleasantries.

"You know, I'd like so much to take a bath...a real bath, in a bathtub, with hot water..."

"Uh...uh..." The brute turns scarlet, then he sports a lustful smile that makes my flesh creep. "And if I took you in a place with a tub, would you bathe with me?"

There we go, the two neurons in his head have linked: he's managed to construct a single proper sentence. I just smile, curbing my instinct that suggests me to flee, puke or hit him with a shovel, at choice.

The boor by now is enthusiastic: "In the Imperial Palace there is a bathtub, just as you say..."

Close...

"...but it's in our great emperor Souther's room..."

...score.

"Oh, please, please, please..." I say, fluttering my eyelashes.

The sub-gibbon is very stupid, very excited or very brave (no, I'd rule out the third option), because he takes me there for real.

...

We walk through corridors and stairs and nobody stops us, some colleagues of my knight in shining armour's stare at us sneering. Clearly, it's normal for the soldiers to take here the unfortunate women they are going to mate with. Along the way the animal doesn't stop fondling me, and I avoid him as I can, leading him to believe that my reluctance is just a way to heat the mood up even more. Actually, I'd like to repeat my act with the knife and the twine around the scrotum.

Got to the door of the emperor's room, he assures me that his majesty is out for an inspection, and nobody will disturb us. We slip inside and pass by the bedroom to get to the bathroom. I can't keep myself from having a look around, and getting a little upset thinking this is _his_ room.

We finally reach the famous bathtub. I take a deep breath, and try to reject thoughts about a certain blond emperor: I need all my concentration.

"Go first, start opening the water," I tell him, mischievous.

The moron is almost skipping out of excitement as he turns his back on me to accomplish.

And I take advantage of his position to take out the knife hidden in my left sleeve and plunge it in his back, aiming at his spine.

The tank collapses immediately, just in time to let me see in the mirror the Holy Emperor, who's seemingly ended his inspection in advance.

* * *

I come back from the inspection in a very bad mood; the works for the construction of my pyramid are slow, and even having whipped a couple of children who were crying because they were hungry wasn't enough to cheer me up.

I open the door of my room and I immediately feel that there is something wrong; I could swear there is somebody in the bathroom.

Who dared to sneak into my chambers?!

I get to the bathroom door and kick it open, with the full intention to cut clean off the head of anybody ventured to get here, but what I see is so amazing that I freeze, sure I am hallucinating.

Standing in front of the bathtub, a pretty little thing is staring at me in the mirror, with a surprised look on her face, not terrified as I'd expect. On the ground, one of my soldiers, dead.

The girl has a knife in her hand. Gods, another attempt on my life? Tomorrow who will they send to try to kill me, an old lady with a limp?

The girl turns towards me with a single fluid move, almost dance-like, and at the same time she sheathes the knife.

"Holy Emperor! I didn't expect you to come back so soon!"

I am speechless. She must be completely mad, no doubt.

"...Otherwise you'd have cleaned up?" I ask, pointing at the dead soldier at her feet.

"Oh, no, I'd have left that here anyway...some kind of a present", and she smiles, a sweet and shy smile, as she were talking about a bunch of flowers.

She's definitely mad. But it's a kind of madness there is something...interesting about.

"Dear girl, if you want to make your Seitei happy, you should slay enemy soldiers, not his own."

"Oh, but he's not dead!" the girl warbles.

As to confirm her words, the soldier moans something and tries to drag himself on his arms, managing to cover about two inches before collapsing to the floor again.

"I cut his spine off the...seventh thoracic vertebra, I believe. He'll never be able to walk any more. But he's not dead."

At these words, the soldier whines. Only now I sense the unpleasant smell that's in the air.

"He's dirtied himself, it seems."

"Oops, then maybe I hit him a little higher and compromised the sphincter controls as well...fine, after all I'm not a surgeon." And she lifts her hands palms up, as to say 'there's nothing I can do about it'.

"I haven't understood yet why this should be a present for me and, above all, why I shouldn't kill you." Right, why haven't I killed her yet? Because what she has done to my soldier is morbidly fascinating, and because I like the way she answers back my sentences, brilliant, witty and cynical. For the first time in many years I'm speaking with somebody who manages not to bore me after a couple of sentences.

"Well, it's my style, Seitei. Didn't you appreciate all the soldiers I sent you back a little...amended? The missing parts still are at my place." And she sneers, this time sporting a sadistic look that matches her words.

"You...?" I don't know whether to flare up or laugh. The girl is short, slender and willowy; she may be fast, but not strong for sure. I really can't believe she was the one who butchered my soldiers...though the pile of flesh on the floor would seem to support her statement.

"Well, actually us. All the residents of my village fight. Alone, I'm almost defenceless...almost." And she glances at my soldier, who keeps whining like a damn dog.

"But actually, I come in peace. I've come to offer an alliance, Holy Emperor," and she slightly bows.

I burst into laughter, and heartily indeed.

"An alliance, with you? Instead, I really think I'll destroy you and then forget you."

"You'll destroy us, Holy Emperor? And when? Up to now, you haven't managed to. And not that you haven't tried." She sneers again, and I grind my teeth.

"Some of your soldiers are deserting because of us, and this, listen to me, is not good for your reputation of Evil Overlord. On the other side, your august person won't lower itself to challenge directly a couple of bunglers like us, right?"

Actually, there's something in what she says. Furthermore, I really can't make up my mind to lift my arm and cut her throat. I might as well keep listening to her.

"So," she goes on, "this is the deal: once a month, we'll bring you half of the goods of our village. We have gardens, orchards and animals, and half of what we can produce without having to worry about fighting is more than what you could get if you made of the village an outpost of your army. Furthermore, we formally subdue ourselves to you and recognize you as our emperor. But regarding the children, we are keeping them. The parents didn't want to hear about it." She shrugs her shoulders. "On the other side, it's not a big loss, we don't have many, and most of them are too little to work. When we founded the village, almost all of us were young and single, the first couples started having children a short time ago."

"Ah, that's interesting. Unfortunately for you, I need the children. The works for my mausoleum are slow."

"If you will excuse my saying so, my lord, they would be faster if you used adult slaves instead of children."

That tone, always fluctuating between respect and mocking. I should tear her to pieces on the spot. And yet I like listening to her.

I decide to have a little fun.

"We can do this way, I'm leaving you the children but in exchange you will stay here...at my service."

"Serving you is my joy, Seitei...I'm quite good at cooking. With knives I do well more or less in all fields."

This time I'm the one who sneers.

"I actually was thinking about another kind of...services."

"But my lord, I thought for that you had the children!"

Now she's overstepped the mark. In a flash I'm one inch from her and I grab her neck. One hand is enough to grip it completely.

"What do you mean?"

She lifts her hands as a gesture of surrender.

"I thought you were referring to the building of your pyramid, my lord!" she says with a stifled voice.

As it seems, she was the one who had fun. I release my hold.

"Thinking about it I could make you court jester, as funny as you are, but actually I'm going to use you as an officer."

"An officer, me? I'm just a humble head villager." She feigns modesty, but those cat's eyes shine with golden sparkles.

"...a humble head villager who managed to organize her couple of bunglers, as you describe them yourself, well enough to repel Souther's army several times. Think of what you could do with my soldiers!"

"Well, if they are all like this..." and she points at the pile of flesh plunged in his own excrement.

"...We have better material as well. And in any case, I'm decided. You and half of your goods, and you can keep the children." I will get as many as I need from all the other villages that aren't led by a sadistic strategist.

"Holy Emperor, not that I don't trust your word, but if this is a trick to separate me from my village, thinking that without me my fellows become vulnerable...I assure you that I left a self-sufficient organization that can still kick many of your soldiers."

"I surely won't try to persuade you, but let's say so: today you won't leave this palace, decide whether to lodge in a wet and rat-infested cell or in a room like this."

One of the usual idealist rebels would start shouting that I can imprison them but not their spirit, or that they prefer rotting in jail than yielding to my will...but if I understood a bit how this sort of homicidal doll reasons...

"..can I have a room with running water?"

...she didn't disappoint me.

"You can have one with a bathtub as well."

"The moron, here, told me there is a bathtub only in this room."

"The moron was wrong. There are two more. And one is vacant."

"We have a deal." And she smiles. A mischievous smile, but not only sensual. A promise of delights and death.

I return her smile. Then I call someone to take away the human wreck from my bathroom, and show my new pastime to her chambers.


	3. Little by little the bird builds its

**3. Little by little the bird builds its nest  
**

One of Souther's refined brutes shows me to what will seemingly be my room. On the way he steals glances at me, but doesn't dare to speak to me; clearly, the fact his lord and master didn't kill me nor mutilate me brought me quite high in the Evil Empire System food chain.

When the door finally closes on my back, my legs give up and I collapse on the floor. Adrenaline has run out, and now I feel like an empty, tattered and neglected bag. Alas.

Only now I realize about the enormity of what I've done. I seriously risked getting killed, and I actually find unbelievable that I didn't manage to. I don't know myself how I could talk to him that way; I decided that the only way to save myself was taking refuge in audacity, and I played a character.

A really cool character by the way, I compliment myself.

But now it's me again, and I don't know how to get out of this situation.

I take some deep breaths to cool down, and I finally realize about the place I'm in. A beautiful room, there's no doubt about it. After all this is the imperial palace, not the simple village we built with our own hands.

I get up and open the door in the wall at the end. It's the bathroom, and the bathtub is there for real. And running, hot water as well. Somebody even placed some scented soap bars, definitely better than the soap we make at the village with animal bones.

I start filling the bathtub and meanwhile I reflect. Girls usually dream of Prince Charming, not of Emperor Sadistic. This attraction of mine to Souther is sick and dangerous; what am I going to do now? For a moment I really hoped he wanted to keep me as a sex slave. It would have been easier. Funnier too. No, I didn't mean that...OK, I really meant it.

Sex with Souther, I'd have it gladly. Training his soldiers so they can better destroy small villages like mine, instead, I'd prefer avoiding it.

I sigh and start undressing. I put my faithful knife on the edge of the filled up bathtub and I get in.

I never felt so guilty about killing people, I admit, and sometimes I even find it funny, but it's always about evil people. Who asked for it. Surely not the typical Holy Emperor's enemies.

Yet...I saved my village. Maybe, taking advantage of the situation, I could save more. If Souther gives me enough carte blanche (If I manage to _take it_), I could revise the organization of the conquered lands and...sure, unless the Holy Emperor kidded me, and tomorrow has me hung upside down in the parade ground.

Or maybe he didn't kid me, but tomorrow he'll change his mind and the hung-upside-down option will materialize anyway. Cause to me the Emperor seems really capricious. Oh, so adorable, capricious and...

Oh gods, help me. I put my head underwater, as if I could wash away from my brain certain insane ideas as well.

…

I've already got dressed again, wearing clean clothes. Yes, there even were clothes for me in the wardrobe, luckily military uniforms, surely the same worn by Souther's soldiers, not lady of the manor gowns or sexy odalisque outfits. I appreciate the effort of having chosen the smallest ones, but for me they are enormous anyway. Sunk in a rolled-up-sleeved jersey, I'm afraid I'm not oozing a big charisma.

A soldier comes to announce me that the Holy Emperor is awaiting me in his chambers. Unbelievably, he doesn't giggle nor wink; he seems more amazed than anything. Yeah, in the stories that are told about Souther's army's atrocities, one often tells about the rapes committed by the soldiers, but nothing about the emperor. It seems he's not interested in women, but I've never heard anything about men either. And regarding children, he limits himself to make them die in the building site of that damn pyramid of his; because he's a gentleman, indeed. I sigh. Vanished the idea that he wants to have sex (what a pity!), I wonder what the hell he wants from me. I'm worried, and afraid too. But, damn me, I'm also happy I can see him again, and I can only think of how bad I look wrapped up in this uniform which is twice my size.

* * *

She comes in with a supple step and an almost absent-minded air, looking around. The uniform they have found her definitely is too large for her, it makes her look like some kind of a nestling. The soldier who has brought her here, before closing the door behind her, stares at her as he had seen an exotic bird in the middle of the desert; he's never seen a woman coming into my chambers. On the other side, I've never seen a woman like her. Nor a man, actually.

"Seitei! Were you missing me already?" And she gives a grin that seems so very mocking.

"You know, young jester, I like playing chess, but most of those who hang out here can hardly write their own name. So I thought that you, having so many hidden qualities..."

She grins again, but this time it looks like a real smile. She takes a few steps towards the chair opposite my throne, but she doesn't sit down.

"To tell the truth, Holy Emperor, at chess I've never been much. I know the rules, but when I try to forecast any possible consequence of every possible move, I quickly grow weary and move at random."

"It's not a great introduction for an officer." I sneer.

"I've never said to have what it takes for an officer. Furthermore, in real life instinct works much better than in chess."

"There's something in what you say. Sit down."

She complies. As it seems, she's enough civilized to know that one shouldn't sit down in front of the emperor unless it's ordered. Where did she come out of? She has little to do with the usual village clodhoppers.

"Well," I say, moving the first piece. "Now tell me how your people managed to repel my soldiers' attacks."

She narrows her eyes, but she doesn't answer. I burst into laughter.

"You mustn't be afraid that I use this information to conquer your village. I gave you my word, do you remember?"

She raises an eyebrow, as to say how low an opinion she has of my word. Then, she moves a pawn.

"The Emperor's word is only one! I want to know how you did, to make sure that your skills can be useful to me, miss."

The pieces keep moving on the board. It's clear that she doesn't reflect much on her moves, she has a chaotic style, but just because of this it's harder to guess her strategy.

"My name is Azusa," she says, capturing my bishop.

"I didn't ask you." Doing so, she put her queen on my rook's way. I proceed to capture it.

"I thought that sooner or later you'll grow weary of calling me with funny appellations, and when that moment comes, knowing my name could be quite useful to you. Check."

I stare at the board, incredulous. Maybe I got distracted by chatters, but her bishop really is threatening my king, and I cleared it the ground myself to capture her queen. Luckily, my knight has no problem capturing it.

"Is this how you fight, miss?" I'm not going to call her by name, no way. "Do you sacrifice your best men to strike a small fear into the enemy?"

"No, this is the way you fight."

Touché. I've never cared much about sparing my soldiers; after all, fresh resources arrive every day, ruthless men who are looking forward to joining the great Souther's army.

It seems she read my mind, because she continues: "And doing so, you end up with sorts like our nice friend who was in the bathroom this afternoon. By the way, I hope you managed to have the blood come away from the marble." She sneers.

"Well, I'm listening, great strategist. What do you suggest?"

"Your goals are different from mine; you are interested in attack, I'm an expert on defence. Check."

Again! As it seems, attack may be her piece of cake after all.

"So, how do you think you can be useful to me?"

"I resubmit my proposal to take care of the kitchen. In any case, if you really want to employ me in your army, I can train your men. Now they are disorganized braggarts, used to face with flame-throwers poor peasants who at most have shovels; well, thanks a lot! Like this, it's obvious that as soon as they meet people with a minimum of training, like us, they are in trouble. What would happen if they had to face a real army?"

As usual, there's something in what she says.

"Checkmate."

Yet, I am the best.

She raises her palms as a gesture of surrender.

"I had said I wasn't much at chess. I hope I didn't disappoint you, Holy Emperor." And she shoots me another of those cheeky smiles of hers. There's no denying it, she can lose gracefully. An art I've never felt the need to learn, because I never lose.

"It will be more serious if you disappoint me tomorrow. At seven o'clock, you'll start your training. You'll find your new soldiers waiting for you."

"Delightful. No hurry, is there any hope I can get some clothes my size?"

"I will have them made for you, if tomorrow evening you are still alive. And now, go."

"Already? What a shame." And she casts me a mischievous glance, before standing up and walking to the door.

I don't manage to find threatening and terrible enough words to call her to order, that she's already gone.

Well, I must admit: tonight I've had fun. Let's see if I'll have fun tomorrow too.


	4. Two birds with a stone

**4. Two birds with a stone**

Last night I asked to go and get Syrio and take him into the Palace stables, and to send someone to the village to inform my folks about the agreement (and let's hope they don't slay the messenger, Souther wouldn't be very happy about it). Then I went to sleep and, as usual, I fell asleep as soon as I put my head on the pillow. I'm not a person who loses sleep over worries.

I left the curtains open so that, at dawn, sunlight can filter in. I've never been a morning person and, since alarms haven't existed any more, being dazzled by sunlight is the only (almost) sure way to wake me up. Usually, at the village, somebody comes to call me (and as late as possible, cause they know how impossible I am in early morning), but in this case I'm afraid it's not an option. If I survive my first day as an officer, I'd better find an orderly.

I drag myself to the bathroom, I get washed and dressed. Sure it's more pleasant washing with hot tap water, rather than with a basin filled with well water.

Out of the door somebody left a trail with breakfast; delicious, by the way.

Servants of Evil's life has its bright sides.

* * *

Sitting comfortably on the terrace of my palace, I enjoy the show.

The soldiers lined up on the practice space have been informed about the arrival of a new officer, but they don't know _who_ it is. From the soldiers' unseemly reactions at the arrival of the nestling in uniform, I understand it's going to be fun.

She doesn't seem touched by the giggles of those who should be her subordinates; she stands in front of the platoon with her hands behind her back and her legs slightly apart. Unfortunately for her, her authority is immediately challenged by one of the soldiers, who approaches her mumbling something (I can't distinguish the words from up here, but I can imagine what he's proposing her) and stretching out an arm to grab her. The soldier is twice her size, if not three times, and I sigh, a bit disappointed that everything already is almost over. As it seems, my plaything didn't have the features to last.

Instead, the inconceivable happens. The doll knees him powerfully in the groin, and when, by involuntary reflex, he leans forward, she grabs his throat with one hand and knocks the other in his face.

I don't understand well what she's doing, until she moves away from the soldier with something in her hand. An eyeball.

She scratched him an eye out bare-handed. And she did it gracefully, as she were dancing.

The soldier rolls on the ground screaming like an animal. His comrades are stunned. Regarding her, I can't see well her expression from up here, yet I'm sure she's smiling. With the same smile she had while she was showing me my soldier reduced to a whining rag in my bathroom.

But she's not done yet. Because she shouts the injured soldier to stop screaming, and he's so terrified that he complies and limits himself to some kind of a chirping. Thereafter, the little sadist puts the eyeball in his mouth.

And makes him eat it.

Adorable. Definitely adorable.

Seemingly, I'll be able to play with the little nestling a little longer.

...

I'm checking the projects for the improvements of the capital with one of my officers.

Someone knocks on the door, and when I order to get in, the sadistic nestling appears.

She's wearing one of her new suits, that becomes her definitely more than the over-sized uniform of the day before yesterday, of an incredible shade of light blue, that makes her look like a sweet little toffee. Where the hell did she find fabric of such colour? Since she's been supported by the Emperor, she's developed expensive tastes. Well, let's see if she's worth what she costs.

"Come here, nestling."

I'm sitting on my throne, of course, and the officer is standing on my left.

The toffee comes closer, shoots an obliterating askance glance to the other man, then looks at me with a questioning expression, keeping quiet.

I show her the projects.

"What do you think about it?"

She comes by my side, on the right, and leans over to examine the papers. She's a little too close to my holy person, so that when she leans, I smell her scent.

Honey. She smells like honey and cinnamon.

I stare at her with a casual look, as I were only waiting for her comments; but for the position she's in, I can't see her face, half-hidden by the unruly mass of her hair, while on the other side I can't help noticing that she left the strings of her jersey a little too loose, and the corners of her collar lazily open when she leans forward, showing the smooth and white skin of her chest. I look at her colleague, and judging by his expression, I'd say he's noticed too.

Is she doing it on purpose? Is she doing it to gain time, to distract me, as she did with chatters last night during the chess game?

This idea annoys me to the hilt. I drum my fingers on the arm of my throne.

"So what, great strategist?"

She turns to look at me, without straightening up, and doing so her cleavage opens even more.

She lowers her eyes and seems to realize only now about the state of her clothing; showing no embarrassment, she straightens up and proceeds to fix the strings of her coat, while she finally answers me.

"There's a weak spot."

"Look at me in the face when you talk to me, miss, and avoid doing else at the same time."

"Yes, Seitei." She puts her hands behind her back and spreads her legs slightly apart, absolutely relaxed and without any embarrassment. Seemingly, leaving the operation half-done has opened the corners of her cleavage even more. I'm almost sure that the officer on my left shoots me a look of appreciativeness and gratitude. He's exaggerating, her jersey surely is too open, but not enough to show her underwear. Well, assuming that she's wearing any underwear at all.

Thinking of my soldiers' underwear definitely is something I've never done, and it annoys me to the hilt. Being left with her jersey open should have been a punishment for her, but it's hindering me.

"Damn, all right, close it."

She gives a mischievous smile, the first for tonight; and I'll never acknowledge that I was sorry I hadn't seen one yet, today.

"Have I the Seitei's permission?"

"You have the Seitei's _order_, and now get a move on!"

She stifles a chuckle, and finally manages to close and fasten the strings of her coat. Decency is preserved. My concentration ability, too. The only one who seems disappointed is the officer on my left.

"Don't you want to see it?" the toffee asks, and I'm so amazed that for a moment words fail me.

"What?"

"The weak spot in the defence of the city. Don't you want me to show it to you?" And she gives her innocent smile, that makes me see red more than the mischievous one.

"I'm listening." I'm furious with myself, rather than with her; she's strung me along, one may say. I start thinking that the only one who could manage to kill me is her, if she manages to confuse me enough with her witty remarks and her killing glances.

She leans again, her body one inch from mine, that scent again (honey, honey and cinnamon), and she points out a spot on the map.

"If I had to attack the capital, I would pass here."

I have to make an effort to watch and pay attention.

_And she's right._

The fortification, in a single, small spot, passes over a natural tunnel. The maps mark it, but the project doesn't plan to block it up. It would be so easy passing there, making the whole defensive work useless.

I turn to the lieutenant on my left, baring my teeth. It's such a stupid mistake that it's impossible he didn't realize about it. It's impossible...

Toffee has straightened herself up, and is staring at the other officer with a threatening smile.

"You planned it yourself, right, Matt?"

Ah, that's his name, Matt. Matt the traitor. Who, taken by surprise, can't even mumble an excuse. Until five seconds ago, he was all taken with the doll of evil's act, and he realizes about the situation a moment too late.

"Guards!"

At my order, the men who are on duty at the door rush inside, and take him into custody.

"Who paid you? Who are you working for?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

Ah, another one who refuses to talk. Let's see what I can think of to loosen his tongue.

At my right, somebody coughs. I turn myself. The toffee from hell is looking at me with beseeching, wide-open eyes.

I smile.

"Would you like to see to it, miss?"

Her eyes sparkle with golden glimmers, and the corners of her mouth turn up in the sadistic smile that always heralds something funny.

"Can I, my lord?" she asks in a beseeching voice.

"First, tell me one thing. Were you suspicious of him?"

"I've seen him talking to someone who didn't seem one of us, last night, but I wasn't sure. I had decided to collect more information, but today I was handed an occasion on a plate."

So that whole act was to dim him, not me. Right. Right...?

"So, Seitei, can I...?" She has the tone of a child asking for a sweet.

"Fine, doll. Surprise me."

"We'd better move outside, Holy Emperor. It's going to dirty a little."

...

Mark, Mac, or what the hell his name is, is tied to a chair in the middle of the parade ground, his wrists fastened to the armrests. I make myself comfortable, waiting to see what my favourite officer will think up this time.

When she approaches the traitor, she has a pair of shears in her hand. He starts violently trembling, while sweat drips from his brow. And she's done nothing yet.

"Well, I want to give you a possibility. Say who you work for, and I'll do you no harm. I promise." And she mockingly smiles.

He looks terrified, but violently shakes his head.

"Fine." With her dancer-like grace, she gets close to him and takes one of his blocked hands, gently holding his fingers between hers.

"I'm going to ask you only ten times."

At the third finger, Mark or whatever it is breaks down and talks.

Raoh. Raoh is going to make a surprise attack on my northern territories, and was already preparing the assault to the capital.

The toffee turns around with a pirouette. She has the look of a cat leaving a bird on the owner's doorstep.

Do you want my approval, nestling? Yeah, you have it. You definitely have it.

"If I've been good, Holy Emperor, can I ask for a prize?"

This takes me by surprise; she's as cheeky as ever. And worries me a bit as well; if I know her, she could ask me for a new suit, a flame-thrower or a kiss. Yet it's true, she earned a prize; I hadn't had such fun for a long time.

"I'm listening, miss: what would you like for having pleased your Seitei?"

"The possibility to run the territories I'll conquer for you, Holy Emperor."

"Granted." Even only for the pleasure of seeing what she'll be up to.


	5. Where the bird was hatched, it haunts

**5. Where the bird was hatched, it haunts**

I go out to the terrace to contemplate the progresses of my pyramid. The miss was right: adult slaves work better, even though they are much less funny than children, when you have them whipped.

At least, she offers me some occasion to have a little fun. The soldiers have started calling her Lady Azusa, and there haven't been any other attempt of insubordination. The platoons seem better organized and there's more order in my army.

I see her on the roof of a building, lower than the palace, lying on her stomach next to a young recruit. I'm curious to know what they are doing. Being the Phoenix of Nanto has its benefits; I get on the terrace parapet and, by a single jump, I reach the roof, landing behind them.

The movement is silent enough not to be noticed by the boy, but my officer imperceptibly turns her head; I'm sure she sees me, because she half smiles, but then she goes back to her position without indicating that she's aware of me.

Obviously I should punish such cheekiness with a slow and painful death, but I like too much watching her at work.

The recruit definitely is young, practically a kid, and is seizing a crossbow. Seemingly, the doll is training him as a sniper.

Yet, the boy doesn't show much promise. He looks terrified.

"Breathe slowly, slow and deep breaths, like this...in...and out."

The boy complies, and the trembling of his hands appreciably subsides. Yet he still is very young, or very scared; otherwise, I think he would have at least a look to his teacher's backside, wrapped in her new made-to-measure trousers, made of a fabric so shimmering it looks silvery. If even I noticed it, my soldiers shouldn't be able to look elsewhere even at gunpoint.

"Good. Now take a deep breath...and then, slowly, blow all the air out."

The boy obeys.

"Now, with your lungs empty, listen to your heart-beating. You must pull the trigger between one beat and another."

The boy takes aim, but he doesn't come to fire the shot. Until, red-faced, he gives in, and starts breathing again.

"All right, all right, put it down for a moment."

The toffee gets up on an elbow, resting her cheek against her hand.

"What's the problem?"

"La-lady Azusa, it's...it's a man!"

I lean out to see the target, ten floors lower, in the parade ground. It's one of my men, tied to a chair. Dear girl, when will she lose that bad habit of consuming my soldiers?!

"Yeah Toshi, it's a man." The doll from hell is speaking with a relaxed, mundane tone. "And do you know why he's tied down there?"

"He-he's stolen food."

"Perfect Toshi, he's stolen our Holy Emperor's food, and we can't afford such behaviours, can we? I must keep order in my army, if I want to keep my men's respect, don't you think?"

Ah, fine, there's a reason why she's using him as a human target. The miss doesn't waste my resources without good reason; I'm reassured.

"Right, madam."

"Perfect Toshi, we're in agreement. If the gentleman down there had respected his army and his Emperor, we wouldn't be here now."

Ah, look who's talking, regarding people being disrespectful to the Holy Emperor...

...but the pep talk seems to have achieved the expected result. The boy seizes the crossbow and takes aim again. He inhales...exhales...pulls the trigger.

The soldier on the chair collapses.

The devil's toffee smiles.

"Good boy," she says, patting him on the shoulder. "I see a big talent."

The look on the boy's face is a mixture of pride and horror.

His teacher, by one single, fluid movement, rolls to turn on her back, sits up, stands up without propping herself up with her hands. She sees me (she even dares to feign a surprised look) and smiles, her usual cheeky smile.

"Holy Emperor!" And she bows. Her bows always seem to me even more mocking than her smiles.

When the recruit hears these words, he suddenly turns and, as soon as he sees me, he's so terrified that he overbalances backwards, nearly falling off the roof.

The lethal nestling grasps him by his collar with her right hand, while with her left one she seizes the crossbow.

"Careful, young man," she says, putting him back on his feet and giving him the crossbow. "These don't grow on trees." But I've noticed that she seized first the boy, then the weapon.

The recruit stares at me agape, in a mixture of fear, admiration, shyness, and who knows what else.

"He's a natural born shot, Seitei. Regarding the art of conversation, we're working on it." She shoots an amused look to the boy, who now alternates his glances of embarrassed terror between me and his teacher. Who, clearly moved to pity, decides to save him.

"Go Toshi, go back downstairs and help your comrades to...clean up."

The boy runs away, his head bowed.

"It's always a pleasure to see you butcher some of my men, but do you think that one day I'll experience the joy to see you killing an enemy soldier?"

She bursts into laughter, a silvery laughter that sounds truly amused.

"My lord, serving you is my delight..."

"...I often hear you saying so, then why does it seem to me that you never do what I want?"

"I do what you need, Seitei, that's better!" She chuckles. "I've been here for less than a month, and we've conquered ten villages, without losing a single man..."

My look is worth more than one thousand words.

"Well, save the ones who annoyed me, of course..."

"If I killed all those who annoy me, young impudent..."

"...but you do, sir!" she says, opening her eyes wide and sporting a look of absolute innocence.

"Not all, commander, not all."

She suddenly becomes serious again, maybe fearing she has crossed the line.

"...let's say I punish the soldiers that disobey me, to keep order and hierarchies. I hope, Seitei, that you believe the benefits of my work are higher than the costs."

"...and regarding the costs..."

A little wit returns into her voice. "...I'm all ears, my lord..."

"Why does it seem to me that for your clothes you chose the most expensive fabrics?"

"Oh...because it's like that, Holy Emperor." She sports the penitent look of a cat that's not sorry of having eaten a canary until the owner scolds it. "Since my Emperor has a certain inclination to knock over lavishly decked tables, and have slaves put to death for the slightest thing, I thought money was not a problem."

"It's not a problem when I spend it for myself, miss."

"I confess I like beautiful things, Seitei..." and she shoots me a glance that would make even some of my soldiers blush. "...on the other side, my person is an emanation of yours, and it's my duty to have a look that's equal to my position."

...and I must acknowledge that it's more pleasant seeing her dressed like this, than wrapped up in a uniform twice her size.

"Fine, let's not talk about it any more. Any news from the northern borders?"

"We are reinforcing our positions, sir, but the situation still is confused. I'm leaving tomorrow to check it out myself."

"Who are you thinking to bring with you?"

"About fifty soldiers...Toshi, because it's time for him to lose his virginity..."

"In a military meaning, of course..." I really hope so, because the image that came to my mind made my blood boil. Thinking about it, also the fact she brings him to the roof alone annoys me to the hilt...

"Of course, of course...and I'd say that on the way we'll make a little detour to Blue Water. I need to pick up a...consultant."

That's a good one! Who the hell will it be? Has she left her sweetheart at the village, and now she's taking advantage of the temporary transfer for a romantic holiday among blood and corpses? And above all, what the hell do I give about it?

"Is it possible that the man you need can't be found in my whole army?"

"It is. I really need Elliott. On the other side, according to our agreements, technically all the residents of Blue Water are reservists of your army."

She's really seen to everything.

"Fine, you can leave. But I want daily despatches."

"Yes, sir." She keeps quiet for a moment. "I'm going the easy way," she says, pointing out the door leading to the stairs.

"Go, go ahead."

I watch her while she goes away. I'm going to miss her impudent sneers and her cheeky remarks. I'm going to miss them...I'm going to miss her...?

No, of course not. It will simply be damn boring until she comes back.

But for a moment, it seems to me that the air smells like honey. Honey and cinnamon.

* * *

The regular movement of Syrio's back is almost rocking me, as we head for Blue Water.

I've been with Souther for almost one month, and I've managed to persuade him to replace children with adult men, with the excuse of productivity. Not that using slaves is a credit to us, but Rome wasn't built in a day. And at least the Imperial Palace doesn't seem a damn orphanage any more.

Furthermore, my policy of annexing villages, instead of conquering them, is achieving the expected outcome. No killings, no bloodsheds. And in the allied villages, soldiers can't take to abuse and plundering.

Sure, I teach barely-in-their-twenties boys to kill people. Actually, I did that at the village too, but at the time I was sure they'd have killed only those who deserved it. Now, instead...

Furthermore, I've managed not to get slain by the Holy Emperor, in spite of our verbal skirmishes. Or better still, I have the feeling he likes them. I like them too, definitely, even though personally I'd like to move forward from words to action.

Every time I find an excuse to get close to him, he lets me. I can't do it as often as I'd like to, but every time I almost manage to brush against him...my head spins, probably because blood flows somewhere else. What I wouldn't give to be able to touch him for real...

...and I have the feeling that his company isn't good for me. It seems to me that I like mutilating and killing even more, when I feel he's watching me. Every screaming prisoner, is a gift from me to him. At every torture he attends, it's like we made...love?

No, this is too much, even for me. Furthermore, I have more pressing worries now.

It will be the first time I'll face a serious battle, army versus army. I'm really afraid I won't be up to it. That's why I need Elliott; he has a real military training, moreover even only having him by my side will make me feel better.

Arrived near the village, I order the soldiers to wait at a distance from the walls. Old habits die hard, and if my comrades saw an army with the Holy Emperor's emblems lined up in front of the doors, we may run into some embarrassing incident.

I advance alone, on Syrio, and give out the whistle which is our agreed signal.

I hear recall voices, and after a few minutes the doors open.

I dismount, and I get in taking Syrio by hand.

"Azusa!"

The first who comes to meet me is Hikaru, who holds me tight, followed on the heels by the others. I greet them all, but I notice Elliott stands apart, and looks at me in a weird way. Is he holding a grudge against me?

Ended the courtesies, I look around for him. Hikaru is close to him. A little _too_ close...closer than how they used to stay before.

Fancy that...

I approach them.

"Elliott, I need to talk to you. Shall we go to a quiet place?"

He looks at me, then at Hikaru. He looks embarrassed.

"About work, Elliott, I've to talk to you about work." He blushes. Hikaru doesn't seem to understand. After all, nobody has ever known for sure about the two of us.

"Come on, let's go and have a walk," I insist.

Elliott mumbles something to Hikaru, and finally follows me.

…

It's always been my favourite place, this meadow where even some flowers grow, and small groups of animals quietly graze. I close my eyes and breathe the scented air. In Souther's city not a single blade of grass grows, and I've been missing the contact with nature.

"So you and Hikaru..."

Elliott turns scarlet. It's unbelievable how he can kill a man cold-blooded, and then turns into a twelve-years-old when it's about certain matters.

"Aaahh, so I'm not mistaken. I'm glad, you know. You are cute together." I chuckle. "I'm just surprised it's happened so fast. So many years wearing yourself out on your best friend's wife, and then, in less than a month..."

"Maybe I only had to find the right woman." He immediately regrets what he's said, and puts on a look of utmost embarrassment; he probably thinks he's hurt me.

"It's fine, it's fine like that; we weren't soul mates, you are right."

No Elliott, you are a good man; seemingly my ideal, instead, is a sadistic warlord with eyes of ice and a heart of stone.

"Now I'm feeling a bit guilty to ask you what I've come for. But I really need your help."

I explain to him the situation we have north, and ask him to come with me.

"Hurrah, together again chopping off heads, as in the good old days!"

"That's the right attitude." I smile.

"But you haven't told me how things are there. I've heard some rumours..."

"They're all true, I'm afraid."

"I'd recognize your style anywhere." Teacher's pride, in his voice.

"You aren't the only one appreciating it, it seems."

Something in my tone of voice, or maybe in the look on my face, makes him guess something.

"Tell me, Azusa, what's this Emperor like?"

"Oh, he seems evil at the beginning, but he actually is a hoot, no kidding..."

Elliott knocks his eyes into my face.

"Ah, really?"

"Mmmm, more or less."

"You know, I've always pictured him old, fat, maybe a little bald..."

"Mmmm, no. You've pictured him very wrongly."

"Azusa...?"

Now there is reprimand, in his look.

"Oh, I beg you. Don't preach at me. I already do enough myself."

Elliott pats me on the shoulder, and then we leave.

The battlefield is awaiting us.


	6. One swallow does not make a Summer

**6. One swallow does not make a Summer**

The first lines of infantry seem to get by quite well; maybe my men are less, but their unruly and unpredictable moves are claiming many victims among the enemy lines.

We are behind the front, on horseback, and we slaughter enemies by crossbow. It's no picnic; arrows and spears rain down, it's hard to keep horses calm. But Elliott and I, after all, are having fun.

Until a spear hits Elliott's bay, that collapses. It's a flash. Elliott doesn't have the time to realize what's happening, falls on the side with the horse, an arm stuck in the reins.

"Elliott!"

He doesn't answer. He seems unconscious, he must have hit his head.

As a wind, I hop off Syrio, and run to him. Luckily, the horse hasn't crushed him, but he's really fainted.

"Elliott!"

I lift him up as I can and drag him to Syrio, but I really don't know how to load him on my horse. The officers around us are busy aiming at enemies and avoiding to get killed, none of them can help me.

And unbelievably, Syrio bends his forelegs, enough to allow me to arrange Elliott's unmoving body across the saddlebow. Oh Syrio, I've always said you're smarter than many humans!

I get into the saddle and take the reins with one hand, keeping Elliott in balance with the other. It's no good for him to be tossed about in his condition, but I must take him in a safe place and I don't know what else I could do.

The arrows are flying everywhere. One whistles very close to my leg, but I don't feel any pain. Luckily, it missed me.

"It's almost done!" I shout to the closest officer. "They're backing down. When they're trapped behind the hill, attack them from above with throwing weapons! I'm going back to the camp!"

And I set Syrio off at a gallop.

* * *

When I get to the camp, I find all my officers lined up to welcome me. All, but one.

I've been informed that the battle was won; pushed to the bottom of a hill, Raoh's army has been easily slaughtered from above; the few survivals have fled. I'm not going to recall my troops, not yet; in case there is some more skirmish, they mustn't catch us unawares. Anyway, the atmosphere at the camp is quiet, the wounded are treated, soldiers eat and drink, glad to have won, to have survived.

Yeah, my army can't help but win.

But where the hell is Azusa? Won't she have got slain?

I search with my eyes among the tents, and I glimpse one in the middle, made of a more valuable fabric, of a brighter colour, adorned with a capricious taste. Among all my lieutenants, only one could want such a tent.

One of the officers follows my stare.

"Yeah, lady Azusa still is in there, my Emperor."

So she's not dead. Too bad for her, because it would have been the only good excuse not to run to welcome her Seitei.

I head towards the tent, that stands out like a sweet among a handful of stones, when I hear screams coming from inside.

I raise an eyebrow. They are screams of a man. Did she maybe decide to enjoy her favourite pastime without inviting her Emperor?

"For the gods' sake, please, don't!"

"Cut it out, I haven't touched you yet," the doll of evil's voice says.

I approach the tent.

"I've seen you doing it before, you have no skills in reducing joints!"

"Often, the fear of pain is worse than pain itself," she claims.

And on these words, I get in. Azusa is standing, seemingly safe and sound, even if dishevelled, untidy, dirty with blood and soil. On the table in front of her, a man is lying, bare-chested. Judging by the unnatural bend of his arm, he really needs somebody to fix his shoulder. Otherwise, since he's being half-naked in _my_ toffee's tent, his arm could be torn off for good.

They both raise their eyes, with a surprised look. The guy keeps staring at me with a bovine look; Azusa instead smiles at me (a smile that looks sincere, for a change) and then takes advantage of the man's momentary lack of attention to pull his arm towards herself, causing a beastly scream by her victim, and then bring it over his head. A slight click is heard. Many hidden qualities, indeed.

"There you go, as good as new," she says, satisfied, and proceeds to block his shoulder with a bandage.

"Azusa, you're injured!" the sharp bovine says, as soon as he stands on his feet.

Damn, it's true. I had noticed the stain of blood on her trousers, but I had thought it was someone else's. Instead, it's spilling fresh out of a wound on her left thigh.

"Acc...it's true. I was positive that arrow hadn't hit me. Actually, now it's starting hurting a bit."

"Let me have a look," the man says. The scene instigates in me the will to tear off his guts and eat them: he lifts her up as a feather and puts her down on the table, then with a knife he cuts part of the trousers to check out the wound.

I get closer too, some steps. The muscle shoots me an askance glance.

"Holy Emperor, my lord," Azusa says, finally deigning to give me her attention, "as you can see, I'm not in condition to make report at the moment. Furthermore, these scenes are not suitable for the Seitei's precious eyes." And she looks at me with a teasing look.

"I think instead the Seitei's presence is very appropriate."

Just to be sure her crony doesn't decide to check her whole body out searching for hidden injuries.

"You need stitches," the bovine claims, and once again he shoots me a nasty look. If I had his eyes gouged out, would Azusa be so upset? I could give her a pony, in exchange.

"Great, and who's going to give them to me? I would never allow to touch me any of the butchers who hang out here. Having marked regeneration skills brings our beloved Emperor to economize much on medical personnel." And she shoots me a glance, that I answer raising an eyebrow.

"I can give them to you, don't you think?"

"Great, with one arm and the after-effects of a blow on the head."

"It's called concussion. You see I'm familiar too? You keep close the wound brims and I stitch. No fuss, it's going to take a moment."

Azusa snorts, but gives in. The muscle washes the wound with some disinfectant, then starts stitching. She helps him, but bites her lip almost to blood. Surely, it must hurt.

"There you go, as good as new. Now I'm bandaging you."

"But you've made such large stitches!"

"Well, what did you expect, in such condition?"

"I'll get an awful scar!"

"Do you know what the captain of my platoon said, many years ago? 'Women like scars'."

"This makes sense when told to men soldiers," she snorts, and pouts like a child.

"Oh, you'll be beautiful anyway. I'm going to search for these bandages."

It's official: this man must die within tonight. After long tortures.

Azusa finally seems to betray the weakness due to blood loss, and lies completely down on the table, with a sigh.

I get closer to her. Now, we are a few inches from each other.

She rolls on her right side, and looks at me. Lying languidly, her hair ruffled, her clothes torn here and there. And under the smell of battle, of blood, sweat and dust, a scent. Of honey. Honey and cinnamon.

"Seitei..." she says softly. And I can't dismiss the idea of her in the same position, saying the same word, buy lying on my bed, after...

"Have I been good, Seitei?"

Luckily, her voice interrupts my reverie, nevertheless for a moment I don't understand.

"Good...?"

"We won, Seitei." Her voice is relaxed, almost lazy. I've never heard her using this tone with me. Actually, I've never heard her using it with anyone. And of course she doesn't!

"The Holy Emperor's army always wins."

"Because I lead it." And laughs, a low laughter, like a small cascade gurgling.

"It's only your duty making your Emperor happy."

"Oh..." And she stares into my eyes with a liquid fire look, as she wanted to make me happy in many other ways.

Would you...?

Could you...?

The bovine's timing is exceptional. He appears and shoots me another disrespectful glance, before proceeding to bandage Azusa's leg.

"Look at me that way one more time, laddie, and I'm going to have your eyes gouged out." And if you don't give up touching her thigh with the excuse of bandaging her, I'm going to have your hands cut.

Azusa faintly fidgets.

"He's not joking, Elliott. Do me the favour to behave, at least now that I'm ill."

And she shoots me a deeply languid glance, before gracing me with one of her mischievous smiles,

"Well, are you done, down there?"

At least, she saw to call him to order.

"I'm done, I'm done."

Finally, he takes his dirty hands away from her.

"Since you're so ill, toffee, you're coming back to the palace with me."

"Can you walk, Azusa?"

She comes down from the table holding onto the muscle (he must die, definitely he must die), and puts her feet on the ground, carefully.

"...I think so."

She slightly limps, but she manages to walk without leaning on the beef-man, thanking the gods.

"Let's go," I order. "You'll come back with a car of my suite."

"Will you take Syrio back, Elliott?" she asks.

"No way," I intervene. No way this guy sleeps in the palace, tonight, under Azusa's same roof. "Since according to her you are so good at military science, I'm leaving you here doing in my commander's stead."

"But my lord, with an injured shoulder!" Little toffee, the only one who dares to disagree on my orders...

"That's no big deal; I didn't say he has to fight, it's only about garrisoning the territory. At most, there will be some skirmish with the last drifters of Raoh's army. Enough."

Azusa gestures resigned impotence to the muscle, who's philosophical about it.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm staying here. As commanded."

But he says so watching Azusa, not me. I decide to overlook.

"Your horse will be brought back by one of my men. Let's go."

We leave the tent. Azusa's step is unsteady, and when we've almost got to the car, she stumbles. I've no time to think: I reach out to sustain her by her waist.

She shoots me a glance, unbelieving and...glad? My men, all around us, look astonished.

I let her go immediately.

"Watch your step, Miss."

She looks at me once more, then by small steps she reaches the car.

Me, I feel like a river of fire left from the arm that touched her to flood my whole body.

…

The memory of what happened at the camp keeps tormenting me for the whole trip, and even back at the palace. One night, I can't resist any more and summon her.

She comes, with her supple and sinuous step, and a mischievous smile on her lips, all cleaned up, polished and good-smelling. Clearly, the wound on her thigh is healing. I gesture her to sit down, and she does.

Want to play, toffee? Let's play.

"Do you bed him?"

She shoots me a glance that is both unbelieving and amused.

"Pardon?"

"With the crony you brought along at the Northern border."

"Oh..." She smiles. "Are these the standard questions you ask all your soldiers?"

"They're not. Now answer."

Now her look is both amazed and...pleased?

"No, I'm not bedding him any more."

"No more...does it mean that you did?"

She narrows her eyes.

"Several times. I though you knew I wasn't born yesterday, Seitei."

Sure, I expected it, but thinking of her with _that guy_ incites me to homicidal thoughts. More than usual, at least.

There's only one thing to do to erase from my mind the damned image of her with that moron.

"Undress."

"Pardon?!"

For a change, I managed to get her by surprise.

"You got it clearly. Undress."

She shoots me an obliterating glance, then stands up. She unfastens her jersey laces, opens it completely and lets it slip to the ground. I find out that she actually wears underwear, a black silk vest that caresses her curves without adhering. She takes off her boots and trousers, showing me that her panties are the same fabric of her vest. The cut on her thigh stands out, red and raised, crossed by black stitches, on her white and smooth skin.

Then, she stops and looks at me.

"Take off everything."

She shoots me another glance, then crosses her arms over her chest.

"No."

No?!

* * *

"No. No way I stay here completely naked in front of you, while you still have all your clothes on."

In fact, at the present moment, I don't know whether it's more likely for me to die after excitement or shame.

He burst into laughter.

"That's fair, toffee."

He stands up, takes off his cape, then starts undressing. In a few seconds, he's completely naked.

Completely naked.

Blood deserts my head for good, to go to a certain other part of the body, and I feel like fainting. I lean on the chair not to fall. And in a flash, he's next to me, and holds me up against his body.

On his face, there's that cruel smile that drives me mad. He drives me in front of the mirror, and passes his hands over my underwear, that falls onto the ground, neatly cut in stripes. An advantage of Nanto Seiken I'd never thought about.

I see myself in the mirror, completely naked, and him behind me, always with that killing smile on his lips. I stand on my feet only because he's keeping holding me up. And as he had read my mind, he slowly lets me go, until I end up on my knees.

He kneels down behind me, and starts touching me lightly. Arching my back, I try to touch him too, but he stops me.

"Don't touch me," he breathes inside my ear.

I give up, and he starts caressing me again, my breast, my stomach, _that_. His smile gets even crueller when he feels that I'm already ready for him. Oh, Seitei, I've been ready for you since the very first time I've seen you.

He presses his hand against my back, forcing me to get on all fours.

"Say it," he whispers. "Say you want me."

"I want you, Souther." Oh yes, please. If you wait a minute more, I'll end up catching fire.

"You're not allowed to call me by name."

Does he like role-playing, or is he being serious? I don't care.

"I want you, my Emperor."

And finally, he gets inside me.

He starts moving hard, and I don't know where I am any more. Only _with whom_.

Without stopping thrusting inside me, he makes me straighten up my bust, my back against his chest. He starts touching me again, and when he gets _there_, I have my first climax.

But he's not done yet. He keeps thrusting hard, his mouth against my neck, his arms around my body, and when he finally comes (giving me my _second_ climax) he holds me tight to himself, almost preventing me from breathing. But I don't mind. I'd like him to hold me tighter than tight, to finally melt into one thing, forever.

His breath gets more regular, his grasp loosens. He slips out of me.

I feel his semen starting dripping down my thighs, and I unceremoniously run to the bathroom to wash myself.

When I come back, he's already put his trousers back on, and he's sitting looking out of the window.

He doesn't even turn in my direction.

I dress again fast, giving up the tattered underwear, and run outside.

And while I walk through the corridor to my room, I realize he's never kissed me yet.


End file.
